The Sleeping Tree Trunk
by Zidler'sChick
Summary: UPDATED And more to come!!!This is a story about Legolas and how he finds the elf women for him! hope to get the next chapter up soon! Very cornball, so I warn you flamers, NO FLAMES! Please review!
1. They Meet!

Disclaimer: Ok, guys and gals! I am going write a little piece of fan fiction about Legolas ( because was it just me or did her like melt the movie screen with his hotness?) Anyways, enough of those hormones, Here is the story of a gal elf who is a singer at the Sleeping TreeTrunk club. Umm, the club and Meela are mine, so yeah.....I own nothing else or whatever...as you can tell, I am not the best at writing disclaimers. So On With The Show... (or fiction I mean....)  
  
Legolas and Gimli stood outside the rough town of HelmLock. It was a rough journey for the two travelers and they needed rest. They had just had several runs in with the Orcs and were drained of all energy.   
  
" Let us go in" Gimli said while taking a step towards the town. " We can find a place to sleep and then be off in the morning."  
  
" I do not think this to be wise." Legolas said, taking in his surroundings. " Let us find shelter in the woods."  
  
" It is quite safe here, Legolas! If anyone gives us trouble, we can handle it!" Gimli stated, standing up to his full height.   
  
" Fine, Gimli" Legolas said wearily and they started into the village. It is a strange thing to see an elf and a dwarf walking side by side. Together, they were quite odd looking and the townspeople could not help but stare. Legolas, a tall elf with a regal sense about him. His long blonde hair was braided and had a bow slung over his back. Gimli, a rough looking dwarf with a long dark beard and long dark hair. An axe was strapped to his belt and he wore a helmet on this head. The two came to a inn called " The Galloping Unicorn" and a met the innkeeper.  
  
" We would like a room" Legolas said, looking directly at the old innkeeper.  
  
"Where is a place for food and drink?" Gimli asked as the creaky old innkeeper gave Legolas a key to their room.  
  
" The only place around here is "The Sleeping Tree Trunk", it is our neighbor. Just go out the door and turn left and you can not miss it." The old man croaked as Legolas pressed some coins in his hand and Gimli and Legolas were off.   
  
The club was packed, filled to the brim with drunken men, laughing loudly. The two friends got themselves a table and plopped down. The bartender saw them and quickly went to their table.  
  
" Greetings and welcome to "The Sleeping Tree Trunk"! My name is Harven and if you gents need anything, just say my name! The show should start very soon."  
  
"Show?" Legolas asked, looking at the man, who was beaming proudly.  
  
" Yes, The show! That's why most of the men are here. My daughter performs here nightly." He said, "Now, may I take your order?"  
  
"Yes, I want a pint of ale and the beef." Gimli said, licking his chops.  
  
" Nothing for me, now, sir." Legolas said and suddenly the lights went dark and the room got very quiet. Like magic, a lady appeared on the tiny stage. She was the most gorgeous creature Legolas had ever set eyes on. She was tall, almost as tall as Legolas and her midnight hair went down to her back. She looked out at the crowd with almond shaped eyes that were as green as jade. She was very curvy and Legolas found his eyes gaze up and down. She was wearing a flowing dress, made of light green materials that made her eyes almost glow. Her skin was like cream and Legolas almost fell out of his seat when she pushed back her raven locks. The gorgeous lady was an elf!   
  
She began to sing:  
  
  
Now I lie sleeping  
Softly, softly, now softly  
Softly lie sleeping  
  
Sleep is a reconciling   
A rest that peace begets  
Doth not the sun rise smiling  
When fears at ease   
And he says rest you there  
Rest that eyes  
  
Doth not in weeping  
While she lies sleeping  
Softly, softly, now softly  
Softly lie sleeping  
  
She sung beautifully, better than any elf he had ever heard and the whole crowd erupted into cheers. Gimli was on his feet and soon the whole place was. Legolas sat there, stunned and as she scanned the crowd with her emerald eyes, he felt his heart leap as they rested on him. They stared at each other for what is seemed like hours until her human father came up to the lady and gave her a hug. They made their way down the bar and she began to carry orders from the kitchen. Legolas wished he had ordered something. So he quickly went up to the barkeep and ordered some fruit.   
  
Soon afterwards, he saw the lady bringing a pint of ale, a leg of beef and a plate of fruit. She smiled as she set down the massive plates. She was having trouble and accidentally spilled some ale on Legolas!   
  
" Oh, how clumsy of me! I am so very sorry, come with me and I will see what I can do for your wet shirt" she said, beckoning him to follow her. Legolas didn't even feel his shirt, sticking to his lean chest. He glanced back Gimli, who winked, and then bit down on the red meat.   
  
Legolas followed her closely and she led him into a back room. She reached for a cloth and looked up into his soulful eyes and said :  
  
"I don't believe I know you. You are not from around here, are you?" As she wet the towel in the sink.  
  
"No, I am very far from home" he said " Is Harven really your father?"  
  
" Oh no, he is not," she said " My father found me in the forest when I was just a baby. My parents left me in the forest with a note, saying about how they couldn't keep me anymore because it was dangerous to be with them. He took me in, I have never heard from my real elf parents"  
  
"I am sorry, milady"  
  
"May I?" she asked, motioning with the wet cloth.  
  
" Oh, of course" Legolas said lightly, trying not to show have nervous he was. " I am Legolas, by the way. Can I ask you your name?"  
  
" Meela" she stated, with dabbing lightly at his chest " Is that your companion out there?"  
  
"Oh yes, Gimli the dwarf. He is quite a good fellow. He has saved my life on numerous amounts of time." Legolas felt his heart beat faster as she reached for a dry towel.  
  
"You know, you are the first elf I have seen in a long while. I have heard about dwarfs, but I have never seen one before." Meela whispered excitedly " Have you two had many great adventures?"  
  
"Yes, my lady. By your tone, I can tell you lead a sheltered life" He said as she ran the towel over his torso lightly  
  
"A sheltered eternity" She glumly proclaimed " My father will not let me leave. He doesn't think I can protect myself. I am far better trained than he thinks."  
  
"Really?" Legolas asked  
  
"Yes, there was an elf that came before you. Riven was her name and she taught me how to handle this weapon called stars." She looked at him as she finished her drying "There that's better."   
  
" I could teach you how to use a bow," Legolas volunteered as she open the door   
  
"That would be magnificent!" She cried eagerly and then got a hold of herself. "I mean, if you could take some time out of your journey to help me, it would be a great favor to me." Meela blushed.  
  
"Of course" Legolas replied, his cheeks going rosy "Tomorrow, first thing?"  
  
" Yes, I look foreword to it." She smiled bashfully "Goodbye," and left to serve the rest of the men.   
  
Legolas was floating as he joined Gimli, who was now on his 3rd pint. He sat down and Gimli laughed as he stared off into space.  
  
"I think you are a tad love struck, Legolas" Gimli said, chewing on some rolls. " What happened, my friend?" He asked  
  
"I am to give her archery lesson tomorrow so we will be prolonging are stay " Legolas stood up " I must retire then, see you in the morning"  
  
"Farewell, lets hope she is worth all this trouble." Gimli sighed  
  
" Oh she is." 


	2. In the Forest

Disclaimer: I hope you all liked the 1st chapter! The song I used was from the film "Sense and Sensibility" I don't know who wrote it or anything... So I don't own anything except all the characters and places who are NOT in Lord of the rings. Ok, the stars (Meela's Weapon) are kind a like Chinese fighting things that sometimes are thrown at the bad guys. I tried to describe them, but just to give you a clearer picture. Happy readings and Happy Holidays!  
  
"I am ready!" Meela proclaimed as she met Legolas in the lobby of The Galloping Unicorn. He look at her and saw a bow in her hand. " You have your own bow, Lady?" He asked surprised.  
  
" Of course. Don't you?" She answered playfully "My father gave it to me as a gift a few years ago to stop my whining."  
  
" Let us go then, I have a place for the lesson picked out." He said and they set out into the forest.   
  
They walked on the path chatting all the way. Every few moments Legolas could not help himself as he gazed at her. She was wearing brown pants and black knee-high boots. Her shirt was azure and showed off her figure well. Meela carried with her a leather bag, filled with these "stars". Stars are very sharp objects with 5 points. If someone flung one at you, it was deadly. The star would stick in the person, causing deep wounds.  
  
Meanwhile, Meela kept sneaking glances at the tall, striking elf. His blonde hair shined in the sunlight and his chiseled features made her go weak in the knees. His clothes were finely made and she knew he was someone of great importance, but she didn't ask, not yet anyways. They reached a clearing and he announced:  
  
"Here we are, I have set up some targets earlier this morning." Legolas said as he walked over to a bunch of arrows. " We shall start with the proper mechanics" He took out his bow (which he polished for this occasion) and held it the correct way. "You try"  
  
"This right, Sir?" she said as she copied his arm position.   
  
"You are doing splendidly" Legolas encouraged and handed her an arrow. "Place the arrow in the bow" He said and demonstrated and watched as she tried to load the arrow.  
  
" Like this?!" She questioned uncertainly as the bow fell to the ground. " Oops, I guess not"   
  
"Almost, not quite." He said, as he went behind her and wrapped his arms around hers, taking her hands.  
" Put the arrow right here, so it will not fall" and his hands guided hers.  
  
"Like this?" She asked in a whispered voice. Meela turned her head to see him, their lips with only inches between them.  
  
"Exactly" Legolas murmured, lost in her eyes and his lips moved closer to hers.  
  
All of a sudden, the two heard something in the woods. A twig snap and both we on alert. Something wasn't right. Legolas grabbed his bow and an arrow and Meela reached for a star. She saw Legolas's eyes widened and he said "Orcs."  
  
Out of no where, 10 Orcs jumped them and Legolas began shooting arrows like lighting. Meela flung her some stars and the deadly shapes caught 3 Orcs directly in their foreheads. 1 jumped on her from behind and she whipped around and kicked it squarely in the chest. She took the dagger from her boot and stabbed it while Legolas fired arrows left and right, killing. They finished the last one off together .  
  
"Are those beings after you?" She exclaimed, trying to catch her breath.   
  
"Yes, Meela, I did not know they were following Gimli and I or we never would have stopped here." He said sadly  
  
" I am glad you did" Meela said softly, enfolding her arms around Legolas " They will not be any more for a while, right?"  
  
" I can not tell you, for I do not know myself" Legolas answered, holding her close. "We should go back to the village, to where it is safer."  
  
"I guess so, you should probably go to Gimli and bring him the news. I must go to the Sleeping Tree Trunk and prepare for tonight, you know clean up and others tasks." She stared up into his eyes "You will come tonight?"  
  
"I would not miss it for anything." Legolas answered, kissing her hand.  
  
Meela look coyly at the charming elf and met his lips with her own. The sensation was utterly wonderful. Tenderly at first, and then he deepened the kiss, all the two elves felt was passion for each other. Footsteps echoed in the woods and they broke their kiss. Gimli appeared out of the brush and looked at the two slyly.   
  
"So sorry to interrupt" Gimli said with a chuckle " I sensed Orcs were in the area"  
  
"We took care of them, but we best be on our guard." Legolas said  
  
"Let's have a look around then" Gimli exclaimed and set off in the woods. " Come along, Legolas!"  
  
" I'll see you tonight then?" Meela asked, kissing Legolas again  
  
"Yes, till then" Legolas responded and kissed her back tenderly.  
  
"Till tonight" Meela smiled and followed the path back into the village. Legolas watched her go and reluctantly went the way that Gimli went. He couldn't wait till tonight. 


	3. The performance

Disclaimer: Hello my loyal readers...I hope there are some...anyways, I Am BACK! Wahooooooo! Again I don't own anything except the things and people you do not know from the Lord of the rings trilogy. Yeah so in this chapter I am going to use the song Ewan McGregor sings in "Moulin Rouge" Elton John's "My Song" yeah baby! Ok so on with the fiction.   
  
The day had past quickly for the two. Clearly this evening was going to be special. Gimli and Legolas had spent the whole afternoon searching for Orcs and had found no signs of anymore. Meela had been preparing for the night ahead. Her father approached her while she was cleaning the tables.  
  
"Meela, you like that Elf fellow, don't you?" Harven asked his daughter and she stopped cleaning.  
  
"He has a name you know, it's Legolas. I think very highly of him, if you must know." Meela said, trying to hide her affection for the dashing elf.  
  
"I don't like you to be alone in the woods with someone I hardly know, Meela. You know there is danger lurking there." Harven looked her right in the eyes "Be more careful of the company you keep, he is a shady character."  
  
"Father, don't be silly! Legolas is harmless. He is just a wonderful elf who deserves a little more respect from you." Meela said quickly, not backing down from her father.  
  
"You are my daughter and I will not let you have feelings for some traveling warrior! You deserve better than that! I do not approve of this infatuation!" he declared roughly  
  
"There is no infatuation, father." Meela lied and watched his reaction.   
  
"Fine, just know I will be watching you" Her father snarled and stormed out of the room. Half of Meela wanted to follow him and apologize, but she got a hold of herself. He is just being ignorant and she couldn't believe he didn't trust her. True, she didn't know much about Legolas and she had never felt this way about anyone before, but he wasn't dangerous. She was sure of that. No time to ponder that subject. There would be plenty of time for that later. Meela had to get ready for the performance. The time was drawing near.  
  
At about a quarter till 8, Legolas and Gimli entered "The Sleeping Tree Trunk". The two made their way to a table and sat down. The barkeeper that was so nice to them yesterday was now cold as ice. He stomped to their table and gruffly spat out "What do you want?!"  
  
Gimli, obviously stunned by his tone "A pint of ale and lamb" he answered and Harven turned to Legolas and rolled out "And you, elf?"  
  
Legolas replied "Beef." Harven turned and hurried off to the kitchen, clearly not happy.   
  
Gimli whispered "What's gotten into him?"  
  
"I do not know" Legolas responded thoughtfully and the lights dimmed and Legolas sat up eagerly. He waited impatiently for Meela to step out onto the stage. She caught his eye and they shared a loving glance. She looked radiant in the spotlight. She was wearing a plain white dress that clung to her body. Her raven locks shone in the pale light and her face was done up with little make up. She began to sing:  
  
  
My gift is my song, and this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody, that this is your song  
It maybe quite simple but, now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is, now you're in the world  
  
Sat on the roof, and I kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind, while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that, keep it turned on   
So excuse me for forgetting, but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten, if they're green, or they're blue   
  
Anyway the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen   
  
And you can tell everybody, this is your song  
It may be quite simple but, now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words   
How wonderful life is, now you're in the world  
  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world  
  
She finished and the whole place roared with cheers. During the whole song, Legolas and Meela had not taken their eyes off one another. She curtseyed to the crowd and Harven came on stage, eyes a flamed.   
  
"I am sorry to say, that Meela must retire to bed now. Another waitress will take her place tonight" He announced and the mob, sad at first and then quickly got back to talking and drinking.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Meela demanded   
  
"I will not permit you to fawn over some crush!" His voice rising at every word "You are my daughter and will do as I say!"  
  
"I am not you daughter!" Meela shot back and with that Harven took her by the arm roughly, led her upstairs to her chambers and threw her on to her bed.  
  
"Don't ever say that again! I have brought you up well and you would denounce me over someone you have known for 2 days!?" He roared on with a fury that she had never see before " I will not have it! You will stay in your room until I decide you are ready to come out!" He stomped out the door, locking it behind him.  
  
Meela sat on her bed, stunned by the events that had just unfolded. What had gotten into her father? Did he go insane? She was smart enough to figure out who was a bad guy and Legolas certain wasn't bad. Her father couldn't keep her locked in her room like an animal, but for the time being she had to bare it.   
  
A sudden rapping came at her window and she whipped around and saw Legolas's face appear. He had climbed up the side of building to see her! She quickly went to the window and opened it. He climbed into the window and stood up. He instantly took Meela into his arms and held her.   
  
"Your father does not approve, does he?" He asked gently, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"No, he does not" she said softly and kissed his neck. "I wish he could understand"  
  
"He will in time." Legolas said "He will learn to accept our feelings for each other"  
  
At that moment, she pulled away and asked him "Are we moving too fast? I mean, I barely know anything about you and you know practically nothing about me." She took a step backwards, her father's words ringing in her ears.  
  
"Your wrong," Legolas started "I know that you are sweet and kind..." Legolas took a step towards her "A great fighter and the most beautiful creature I have ever set eyes on" He reached for her and she took his hand.  
  
"I know you are charming and brave...." Meela said "The greatest archer I have ever seen" She reached up and stroked his golden hair "Certainly, the most handsome" he grinned at that and leaned down to kiss her. In this action, she forgotten everything her father had said. In a minute, they had put their doubts to rest with a simple kiss. 


	4. The Morning After

Disclaimer: Back again with another KICKING chapter! WOooWOooWooo! Ok, I am really obsessed with Legolas, like in ways many people do not understand. Just wanted to get that out in the open. Also to pose a question: what does kawaii mean? Anyways, I own nothing from LOTR, but I own everything you do not recognize. I saw the LOTR movie for the 4th time tonight and no, I am NOT pathetic! The song I use in this chapter is Frank Sinatra's "Almost Like Being in Love"  
  
*Side note: If you don't like my story then fine...just don't flame:) Thanks*  
  
Meela stirred from her slumber to awake in Legolas's arms the next morning. He looked so peaceful in his sleep that she didn't want to wake him. Meela knew she must because her father could have been anywhere.  
  
"Legolas," she said softly, his eyes opened slightly "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Wonderful," he murmured, stroking her dark hair. "How I wish we could stay like this forever"  
  
"I as well," she replied dreamily "You should go Legolas, my father could come at any moment."  
  
"You are right" Legolas said and reluctantly got up from their warm bed. "Shall we continue our lessons today?" He asked as he pulled up his trousers.  
  
"Of course," Meela responded, pulling the blankets around her. "There is a secret passageway that no one else knows about." She grinned and Legolas crawled over the bed to kiss her.  
  
"Clever elf," he said lovingly and wrapped her in his strong arms.  
  
All of a sudden, her father unlocked the door and came into the room to find his only daughter and the unknown elf snuggling on the bed. Meela grew pale and Legolas's eyes widened when they saw Harven standing in the doorway. All 3 were too shocked to speak.   
  
"Now father; don't get t-too upset..." she stammered   
  
"DON'T GET TOO UPSET?" Harven interrupted, his face turning red with anger. "How could you have done this!?"  
  
"Father, you don't understand!" Meela started, "This is not just some infatuation!"  
  
"You have only known this slime for 3 days!" Harven shouted at her, "How could you have been so stupid!"  
  
"Father, I love him!" She screamed back and the room grew still.  
  
"You what?" He asked in a quiet rage.  
  
"She loves me," Legolas said quickly " and I love her and you must accept that."  
  
"See?" Meela proclaimed, pulling her love closer "This is not just lust! Please understand! I beg you!"  
  
There was silence...until Harven spoke  
  
"You are my daughter and I will not give you up to just anyone!" Harven growled, but then his face softened, "I may have been a tad unreasonable, but I was doing it for your best interest." He then turned to look at Legolas more closer "you and I will be having a talk later this evening, after the show, of course."  
  
"It would be my honor." Legolas said and Harven nodded and left, closing the door behind him.  
"That went better than expected!" Meela exclaimed brightly  
  
"Yes, love, much better." Legolas said with much relief  
  
"Love?" Meela said with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yes, you approve?" Legolas grinned and started to dress.  
  
" Of course" Meela said, "Gimli is waiting for you, right?"   
  
"I am afraid so, the hour grows later," Legolas sighed "What shall you do while I am gone?"  
  
"I must gather some herbs for tonight," she answered "I won't be long." She climbed out of bed and dressed quickly.  
  
"So I shall see you in an hour or so?" Legolas asked, kissing her softly.  
  
"Agreed," she smiled and they went down the stairs and parted with a kiss.  
  
She grabbed her basket and wonder into the woods. Meela was so happy to have found someone she could spend her life with. She plopped down happy among the herbs and began to gather some rather tasty ones for the patrons of The Sleeping Tree Trunk. She began to sing a quiet song to herself:  
  
What a day this has been  
What a rare mood I'm in  
Why it's almost like being in love  
  
There's a smile on my face  
For the whole human race  
Why it's almost like being in love  
  
All the music of life seems to be  
Like a bell that is ringing for me  
  
And from the way that I feel  
When the bell starts to peel  
I would swear I was falling, swear I was falling  
Why it's almost like being in love  
  
She had just gather enough thyme and rosemary and turned to leave when she heard something in the woods. She reached into her boot and pulled out the dagger from her boot. She dropped the basket and scanned the forest with her cat-like eyes. Meela felt her heartbeat quicken and when she heard deep breathing behind and she whipped around to come face to face with an Orc! She screamed and stabbed it just as more Orcs jumped her from all sides.   
  
Suddenly, Orcs swarmed her as she furiously fought for her life. She was strong, but they overpowered her. She was captured and her hands were immediately tied together. The Orc leader appeared from the flanks with a smile spread across it's ugly face. The creature was huge and covered in dirt; the smell was so bad that Meela felt faint. Its yellow fangs were bared as it circled her, growling low and dangerously at her.   
  
"Legolas's women..." The creature whispered evilly "we will not kill you yet." The thing laughed cruelly and said something to another Orc who promptly tied her to a tree.  
  
"He will fight for me;" Meela glared icily at the leader.  
  
"That is what I am counting on," the thing laughed maliciously. 


	5. umm, he finds out? (i can't think of a t...

Disclaimer: Wow, I am so excited by all the reviews I am getting :) Anyways, I don't own anything except the character you do not know :) Please leave me more! I beg, I plead! MORE REVIEWS! Oh yes, and don't leave a review if you are a flamer because this is a NO FLAME story:) Also, yes I know it is a Mary Sue...you don't have to tell me...I know and am truly sorry, but I had to write it :)  
  
Legolas paced outside the club, waiting for his Meela to come. 10 minutes past, then 20 minutes and all the while Harven watched the handsome elf from his window . He began to grow more and more worried and suddenly a human came streaking out of the forest, screaming with blood running down his arms:  
  
"Help! Help me, please!" The human cried and raced up to the very confused Legolas  
  
"What has happened?" Legolas asked quickly helping the injured man into the club.   
  
The man was shaking so violently, Legolas could barely hold him. Harven had raced out of his room, holding a basin of water and a stack of towels. They laid him down on a table and Harven looked more closely at him:  
  
"Tedan?" he asked, "Is that you?  
  
"They attacked me in the woods!" The man said with fear in his voice  
  
"Who are they?" Legolas questioned as his heart filled with dread.  
  
"Horrible huge things with slimy hair, dripping with grease and muck, with long yellow teeth and they slightly resembled--"  
  
"Elves." Legolas said bluntly, handing Harven a new wet towel. "The creatures you saw used to be Elves before they were turned into Orcs."  
  
"Are you Legolas?" Tedan asked in a trembling voice.  
  
"That would be I," Legolas stated. "How did you know that, sir?"  
  
"They let me live if I would give you a message!"  
  
"Tell him, man!" Harven said sharply  
  
"They have her, they have Meela" Tedan said softly  
  
"No," Legolas whispered, his voice rising in a panic "Did you see her? Is she hurt?"  
  
"I do not know, they spoke of a fellowship and how they were going to kill all of them. I truly am in the dark!" Tedan whimpered, all the while staring at Harven, who had grown pale.  
  
"Find her," Harven said to Legolas taking him by the arm. "I know not what these Orcs are, but surely they mean you and Meela harm. Find her and come home safely, both of you."  
  
"I will not fail" Legolas said with determination and quickly ran back to his room to fetch his bow. Gimli sat on his chair, smoking his pipe and looked up at Legolas with surprise.  
  
"I thought you would be in the bedroom all day," Gimli snickered as Legolas hurried around the room.  
  
"There is no time! She has been taken by the Orcs!" Legolas breathed  
  
"I see," Gimli said, thinking hard "They have been tracking us, I wager."  
  
"It would seem so," Legolas retorted and grabbed his quiver of arrows,  
  
" I will come with you, Legolas." Gimli said, rising from his chair.  
  
"Do not bother, old friend," Legolas stated, "It is not your concern and I do not want harm to come to anyone else. A man has already been hurt, so I take my leave," and with that he left the room and started into the woods, not even giving Gimli a chance to respond. 


	6. Saving Meela!

Disclaimer: Hey, I'm back again for an another awesome chapter! Again I own nothing...damn it. All the characters you do NOT know are mine though :) my "when you're obsessed with Legolas/Orlando" has been moved to the list section...so check it out! Also, a little gore here...not much...Also it is a bit darker than the other chapters. A bit corny than the other chapters as well...please don't flame me. You Mary-Sue haters beware!  
  
  
Legolas ran through the forest, not knowing what he would find. They wouldn't harm her, right? It was him they wanted, not her. The Orcs were not as ignorant as they seemed. They had left no tracks for him to follow, clearly they wanted to surprise him. He rounded a patch of bushes and caught their scent. They were close. Their vile smell left a mark on the forest.  
  
"If you hurt me, death shall come swift and painfully, I promise you this.!" Legolas heard Meela's once sweet voice filled with hatred and fear. Legolas could see them all as he climbed up a tree. One held her and Legolas could hear his hot breath on her, Meela's face was a mixture of perplexity and loathing. He leaned down to meet her chilly gaze and without warning, licked the side of her face. She screamed and slashed it across its face with her fingernails.   
  
"Quiet the wench! Make sure she can not move!" A deep voice boomed, Legolas felt the hot sting of anger as he crept up on the Orcs. He readied his faithful bow and sprang out from the trees, killing 2 Orcs with one arrow.  
  
"Release her," Legolas's voice dripped with ice.  
  
"I do not believe you are in charge here, master elf," the biggest Orc stepped foreword and Legolas pulled his bow back and 3 Orcs jumped him. He shot one and was knocked to the ground by the other. He pulled out his trusty dagger and cut the Orc, a deadly stab. The last one Legolas kicked it squarely in the chest and placed his foot on its neck. His lethal arrow aimed directly at its forehead.   
  
"Release her now," Legolas said, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Legolas, go! I am not worth it!" Meela screamed as the massive Orc held her with a knife against her throat.  
  
"I will not!" Legolas repiled as he stared down the leader. "Return her to me and I might let you live."  
  
"You daft elves, You let your feelings get in the way. I am thankful I am rid of these pitiful emotions. I shall kill you both, but I will take my time. I am going to enjoy this." The creature spat and held the knife closer to Meela's neck, cutting it slightly. Drops of blood began to trickle down the blade.   
  
Meela stared desperately into Legolas's deep blue eyes. He could do nothing. If he advanced, the beast would surely kill her and if he didn't the thing would let her slowly drift into an endless sleep. There were about 15 Orcs surrounding them and she was unarmed. He nodded slightly and she knew what to do. Meela jabbed the creature in the chest, quickly rolling out of the way. The Orc underneath his arrow quickly knocked Legolas off his feet. Legolas promptly leapt up and ended its miserably existence. His arrows killed quickly as he raced to get to his love.  
  
"That was not very bright of you, child!" The Orc snarled as it backed Meela into a tree.  
  
"Kill me and you shall pay dearly!" She retorted, stalling for precious seconds.  
  
"If ending your pathetic life will cause Legolas pain, I would do it a thousand times over;" the thing growled and raised its razor sharp blade above his head. Suddenly, an axe smashed the huge Orc in the head, killing it instantly. Meela looked up to see her savior and Gimli stood before her.   
  
"Take this, my lady!" He yelled over the carnage and tossed her a dagger. She quickly ran over to one of the same Orc who had tormented her and knocked it down.  
  
"Next time, I suggest you hold your tongue!" She yelled and rapidly brought her knife down.  
  
The 3 fought hard and fast. Soon, all the Orcs were dead or they had fled. Legolas swiftly swept Meela into his arms.   
  
"I thought I'd lost you for a minute," he murmured.  
  
"You worry too much," Meela laughed and kissed Legolas's soft lips, passionately. Gimli scuffled his feet and they broke their kiss.  
  
"Thank you, my loyal friend." Legolas smiled and placed his hand on the dwarf's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I owe you my life." Meela said and tenderly place her hand on his cheek. "I thank you with all of my heart."  
  
"Oh it was nothing!" Gimli said manly, "Just doing my job!"  
  
"Sure Gimli," Legolas chuckled and took Meela's hand and together, the 3 went back to the village, happy that they had won.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
That's all folks! Leave me lots of lovely reviews!!!! 


End file.
